spiralfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spiral Wiki:Über dieses Wiki
► Springe zu Abschnitt: Allgemeines | Spiral-Wiki Design | Hinweise | Erweiterungen Allgemeines right|alt=Herzlich Willkommen!|100px Herzlich Wilkommen im Spiral-Wiki, dem Wiki über das Manga und die gleichnamige Anime-Serie Spiral - Gefährliche Wahrheit, verfasst vom Autor Kyo Shirodaira und dem Mangaka Eita Mizuno. Unser Gründungsdatum war der 26. Oktober 2010 und wir hoffen, dass sich dieses Wiki schnell und problemlos in die Reihe der anderen einfügen wird. Einen Ansprechpartner findet ihr hier. Wir hoffen, dass euch dieses Wiki gefällt und weiterbringt, über neue Artikel zum Thema freuen wir uns immer! Wie du bei diesem Wiki mithelfen kannst, erfährst du in unserem Community Portal. Bitte beachte beim Erstellen eines neuen oder Löschen eines Artikels unsere Leit- bzw. Richtlinien. Eine Seite für Partnerschaften mit anderen Wikis sowie eine Liste der Partnerwikis gibt es hier. Erweitere doch Hiyonos Informationsdatenbank! Alle bisher verfassten Artikel findest du hier. . ↑ nach oben Spiral-Wiki Design left|alt=Spiral-Wiki Design|100px Zweiter Hintergrund seit dem 06.03.2011: Nachdem Wikia ihre Kopfleiste ein wenig verkleinert und nach oben verschoben hat, passte die Fortführung des Banners in unserem Hintergrund nicht mehr ganz so gut. Das war ein guter Grund, einen neuen Hintergrund zu entwerfen, nicht zuletzt da der alte (wörtlich) etwas zu "eintönig" aussah. Diese verschiedenen Grautöne erzeugten eher ein Bild, als ob sich dieses Wiki ausschließlich um das Manga dreht. Doch hier ist auch das Anime vertreten, wenn auch nicht ganz so umfangreich wie das Manga, daher sind die Figuren auch Mangazeichnungen, nicht die Zeichnungen aus dem Anime. Der neue Hintergrund bringt ein bisschen Farbe ins Bild und beinhaltet die nachcolorierten Figuren aus dem Manga. Durch den grauen Hintergrundverlauf bleibt der Hintergrund dennoch da wo er hingehört - in den Hintergrund ;). Dies wurde auch dadurch bewerkstelligt, dass der Hintergrund immer etwas dunkler wird, je näher er sich an der eigentlichen Seite des Wikis befindet. Die Kästchen aus dem letzten Hintergrund wurden in den neuen übernommen und etwas vergrößert; dafür wurde die Anzahl der Kästchen reduziert. Die Protagonisten blicken von beiden Seiten hinter der Wiki-Seite hervor und sind links und rechts gleichmäßig positioniert. Wieder einmal hatte ich anfangs Probleme, den Hintergrund in unter 100KB zu quetschen. Aber das hat dann, wenn auch wieder mit einer mittelmäßigeren jpg-Datei, doch geklappt. Erster Hintergrund seit dem 03.11.10: Die zwei Bilder des Hintergrunds sind zwei Kapitelbilder des Mangas. Sie werden von einem karierten Muster umgeben, dass an den Hintergrund des Covers des ersten Bandes erinnern soll. Leider ist das Bild nicht, wie ich es anfangs wollte, HD-Monitor-Größe (1920x1080px) und auch nicht wirklich HD, sondern eher eine "mittelmäßige" jpg-Datei. Bei der Konstruktion war es aber HD und .png, nur lag das Problem daran, dass man bei Wiki-Hintergründen keine Bilder hochladen kann, die größer als 100 KB sind. Das HD-Bild war aber 4 MB groß. Naja, ich denke, man kann trotz der leichten Qualitätsabnahme die fünf Personen erkennen. --Fünf Personen? Ach, das war nur Spaß ;) Links und rechts gibt es einen kleinen schwarzen Verlauf zur Seite hin, so hebt sich diese durch einen leicht zunehmenden Kontrast vom Hintergrund ab. Bei genauerer Betrachtung der Wikia-Liste im oberen Teil jeder Wiki fällt auf, dass diese links und rechts "hinter" die Seite weitergeführt wird. Ich dachte mir, dass man dieses Band leicht nach "hinten", also "tiefer" in der Website, nach außen weiterführen könnte. Es jetzt nach links und rechts Richtung Bildschirmrand und verläuft an den Enden. Das Manga zeichnet sich unter anderem als Manga aus, weil es schwarz-weiß gedruckt wurde. Daher wurde diese Seite in einem ebenso kontrastreichen Farbton aufgebaut. ↑ nach oben Hinweise right|100px Spoiler Da dieses Wiki versucht, möglichst viele Informationen aus Spiral - Gefährliche Wahrheit einzubringen, können im Text auch Informationen enthalten sein, die bei manchen Leser schon auf wichtige Handlungen vorgreifen. Dies kann die Vorfreude am Lesen nehmen. Daher wurde der Großteil dieser sogenannten "Spoiler" am Beginn des dementsprechenden Abschnitts als solcher markiert, damit Besucher, die sich die Vorfreude nicht nehmen möchten, darüber hinweglesen können. Allerdings kann es leider (wie überall) nirgendwo eine 100%ige Garantie auf solche Spoilerkästen geben. Dennoch versuchen wir, alle wichtigen Spoiler als solche zu markieren und kleinere davon umberührt zu lassen, da sonst der gesamte Text mit Spoilerkästen zugemauert werden müsste. In diesem Wiki gibt es verschiedene Arten von Spoilern. Lies dir für nähere Informationen hierzu bitte unsere Hilfe:Spoiler durch. ↑ nach oben Erweiterungen Spiral-Wiki kann an Funktionen erweitert werden. Folgende Erweiterungen sind möglich: * Errungenschaften ** Beispiel: Editiere drei Artikel, und du erhälst die Errungenschaft "WikiBuilder" mit einem Symbol in einem kleinen Kästen am Rand deiner Profilseite angezeigt. * Skype-Funktionen ** Beinhaltet die Buttons: "Add me to Skype", "Chat with me", "Call me" und die aktuelle Statusanzeige, die du auf deiner Profilseite einbauen kannst (z.B. in Babel). * Slider ** Auf der Startseite erscheint eine Bilderfolge / Slider, wie man ihn auch von den Hauptseiten vieler anderer Wikis, z.B. dieser hier, kennt. Diese Erweiterungen sind standardmäßig nicht aktiv, können aber auf Nachfrage aktiviert werden. Schreibe bitte dazu einfach einen Administrator aus dieser Liste an, damit dieser bei einen Wikia-Mitarbeiter anfragt. ↑ nach oben '''Und nun viel Spaß mit diesem Wiki!' Fang doch gleich hier an: Zur Übersicht. ---- Basisinformationen zu diesem Projekt befinden sich zusätzlich im deutschsprachigen Zentral-Wikia unter .